Open Sea Part 4  Final
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: The final of the 4 part opening of Open Sea


Open Sea

(Draft Part 4)

Zankai was now back at home sitting on the end of his bed, Sarah was lying on the bed behind him still knocked out. In his hand was the Guntetsu, he was gripping it quite hard but his hand was slightly shaking. Zankai thought back to when he was facing Viper it had been over half and hour since they spoke.

**Zankai:** How did it come to this?

**(Half an hour ago)**

**Viper:** Ha ha ha ha, you did it you finally did it. You've broken the useless bonds that hold weak people back.

Zankai pointed his Guntetsu at Viper.

**Zankai:** Let Sarah go.

Viper smiles evilly.

**Viper:** What's wrong want to shoot me? Go ahead then shoot me to your hearts desire if you like.

Zankai was inching to pull the trigger, his heart was racing at the idea.

**Zankai:** Let her go.

**Viper:** If you wish but maybe I should just kill her instead so I ca-

***BANG* **, Zankai shoots the Guntetsu before Viper can finish speaking. The shot just barely misses Viper. Viper grins at Zankai after this.

**Viper:**There it is the killer inside of you, now that its had some blood it wants some more.

**Zankai:** I said let Sarah go.

**Viper:** Fine your such a weakling I could have killed her any time I wanted too.

Viper opens the cage and Sarah falls out, Zankai runs over to her and picks her up.

**Viper:** I suppose I can let you run free a little while longer as I now know I no longer have to hunt you as you will now come to me by your own free will. And when you do you will have excepted the killer within.

Viper laughs coldly, it echoes around the room sending chills down Zankai's spine.

**(Back to now)**

Zankai was still seating on the end of his bed while Sarah laid right behind him. He could still picture Master Haku dead on the floor with blood all around him. All he could feel was guilt, he could still smell the blood and it made him sick to the core. Zankai still had his Guntetsu in his hand, it was still loaded and his hand was still shaking.

**Zankai:** How can I go on like this.

Slowly Zankai raised his Guntetsu to his head. He held it there for a minute or two with his finger on the trigger.

**Zankai:** I must atone for my mistake, im sorry father I broke your promise not once but now twice.

His finger was still on the trigger, he was close to pulling it now.

**Sarah:** STOP, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?

Zankai turned and saw Sarah was now awake. She moved towards him quickly and slapped him hard which caused him to drop his weapon. Sarah looked at Zankai angrily as she did Zankai rubbed his face from where she had slapped him.

**Zankai:** Why did you do that? Why did you stop me?

**Sarah:** Because you were about to do something completely stupid and for what?

**Zankai:** I took the life of another, I deserve to die.

**Sarah:** And you think that means you have to die because of it?

**Zankai:** My life for the life I took.

**Sarah:** If you really believe that then you're not the man I fell in love with.

**Zankai:** In love with?

Sarah blushes but then shook her head quickly.

**Sarah:** That's not the issue at hand here. What matters right now is that your trying to throw your life away and for nothing.

**Zankai:** It wasn't nothing, I don't know about you but the value of a life means more to me.

Sarah slapped Zankai harder this time.

**Sarah:** HOW DARE YOU?

**Zankai:** Why did you slap me again?

**Sarah:** Because despite everything that's happened today I'm really hurt and angry at you. Do you really think I don't understand the value of life? When Rose's father died I thought life was to fragile and that I need to take of mine better. Not for myself but for Rose because I value her life above my own and I swore no matter the cost I would protect her. Didn't you once say to me life isn't what you live for but who you live for. All life is important even yours.

Zankai slowly bursts into tears.

**Zankai:** How could I have gone so wrong?

Sarah starts to hug Zankai tightly.

**Sarah:** Shhhhhh its ok, you've made a mistake but that doesn't mean its over. After we make mistakes we can always make them right again as long as you keep your mind clear. Its from mistakes we learn how not to repeat them. And if you really want to make up for yours then there's one thing to do.

**Zankai:** What's that?

**Sarah:** Just live.

**Zankai:** Live?

**Sarah:** Yes that's right live. Live and find a new way of living one that you will choice for yourself and not one that's forced on to you.

Sarah and Zankai stop hugging, Zankai then wipe the tears from his eyes.

**Zankai:**I think your right.

**Sarah:** Well of course I'm right, any answer where you kill yourself is wrong and if it was ever right then I'd rather be wrong.

**Zankai:** Sarah.

**Sarah:** Yeah?

**Zankai:** I love you.

Sarah blushes madly but then slowly smiles.

**Sarah:** I know.

Zankai smiles.

**Zankai:** That's all you have to say?

Sarah rolls her eyes at him.

**Sarah:** I love you too, happy now.

**Zankai:** Well that didn't sound so convincing, you could of at least left out the…

Before he can finish speaking Sarah kisses him. Zankai is a little stunned but then he closes his eyes and starts to kiss Sarah back. As they kiss they can feel each others hearts beating fast as well as their own. After a minute or two they stop kissing but they are still close together. Both Zankai and Sarah were smiling at each other.

**Zankai:** Well I hadn't expected that.

**Sarah:** I was.

**Zankai:** I love…

Sarah puts her index finger on his lips.

**Sarah:** Shhhh, I already know so for once just be quiet.

Sarah then kisses Zankai some more as they do they fall on the bed together. As they do they slowly undress each other and get even closer to each other.

Later that night as they were both sleeping Zankai was dreaming. He was in a empty white room, Zankai looks around wondering where he was. He starts to run, after a few minutes he trips over and seems to fall. Zankai was still falling suddenly he lands in what looks like blood. He hit it with a large splash and starts to sink fast, Zankai tries to swim up but finds he cant get to the surface. He then see's Master Haku dead and backs away in horror. After that he stops trying to swim to the surface. Then suddenly a hand pulls him out of the sea of blood and lays him on the ground.

**?:** You ok Zankai?

Zankai is coughing trying to breath normally, after a few seconds he is ok again.

**Zankai:** Thanks, who are y…

Zankai looks at the stranger and is surprised.

**Zankai:** You?

**Makenshi:** Yeah its me alright.

**Zankai:** But your, I'm sorry but didn't you die?

**Makenshi:** True but that's not what you should be saying.

**Zankai:** It isn't, what is it then?

**Makenshi:** Oh I don't know how about "thanks for saving me from that crazy assed sea of blood" which you may have noticed is gone now.

Zankai looked back and Makenshi was right the sea of blood was gone. He then stood up and as he did he noticed there wasn't any blood even on him.

**Zankai:** Where are we?

Makenshi shrugged.

**Makenshi:** I don't know this is your dream after all.

**Zankai:**I'm dreaming?

**Makenshi:** Well im not the one dreaming I'm dead remember.

**Zankai:** Am I dead too?

**Makenshi:** No, why do you want to be?

Zankai thought about it.

**Zankai:** No not really. I did after I killed Master Haku but Sarah well she convinced me to live.

**Makenshi:** Well that's good besides what good would have killing yourself. Nothing of the least its just a selfish act.

**Zankai:** Selfish?

**Makenshi:** Yes, do you think your life is only yours to keep. It isn't its also those you share it with like your friends, your family and everyone you love and those that love you. One like can affect hundreds of other life's. Do you think you have a right to throw yours away over one mistake. Not only that what about Viper?

**Zankai:** Viper?

**Makenshi:** Yeah who would stop him if you died too? He will only get more and more powerful and you're the only one that can stop him.

**Zankai:** I don't think I can if I'm honest. Not only am I not strong enough but even if I did managed to find the strength to beat him how can I face him and say that killing is wrong when I myself have taken a life now? Also because of my actions when I was in the Twilight Dragons so many people were hurt or killed how can I face him knowing that?

Makenshi punched Zankai in the face, this send him flying to the ground.

**Zankai:** Owwww, what was that for?

Zankai gets up.

**Makenshi:** Because your annoying and to make a point.

**Zankai:** Why does everyone seem to hit me to make a point?

**Makenshi:** Because we're hoping it will knock the sense into you. I think I already told you this and what annoys me most is that when I told you this it was with my last breaths so please don't make me waste them again. Number one I told you didn't have anything to be guilty about because you didn't kill any one and even though you have now I'm still going to say you have nothing to be guilty about. In fact you probably spared him any pain and humiliation that Viper would have no doubt given him had you not shot him. Number 2 I also told you to forget about us and the Dragons and to live your life free. Stop living in the past and as your girlfriend said just live.

Zankai smiles.

**Zankai:** I'm sorry I made you repeat yourself but your right, both of you and Sarah. Really wish you two didn't have to hit me for me to understand but none the less I thank you.

**Makenshi:** Its ok, I'm just making sure you don't make the mistakes I made. I was like you when I first took the life of another I so badly wanted to die because of it. I felt I had not only shamed my families name but also my families magic. Had someone guided me like I and Sarah have for you then maybe I wouldn't have joined the Twilight Dragons. Maybe I could have put a stop to Master Haku the right way and prevented Viper from taking over. Instead I continued killing and now because of it here I am.

**Zankai:** Makenshi….

**Makenshi:** Sorry I went off topic a little think, telling you to forget about your past when I should have been telling that to myself.

**Zankai:** I don't think I should just forget my past but your right I shouldn't let it mess up my future.

**Makenshi:** Good as long as you understand.

**Zankai:** Thanks. I wont forget you either.

**Makenshi:**I wont hold you to that but its nice to know I guess.

Just then a man in a yellow suit arrived from no where.

**?:** Hi name's Jo I'm the cheese man.

Both Zankai and Makenshi stare at him confused.

**Zankai:** What?

**Makenshi:** Ok Zankai you just have odd dreams, first the sea of blood which I sort of get but now a cheese man? I think I'm going to leave now.

With that Makenshi leaves.

**Zankai:** Wait don't leave me with a cheese man.

**Jo:** So what's your favourite type of cheese?

Zankai woke up, it had been some time since he spoke with Makenshi in his dreams and since he had left he was stuck with Jo the Cheese man. He kept following Zankai within the dream talking about different facts about cheese, the processes that goes into making cheese and his top 10 favourite cheese's. Overall this had been a strange dream first the sea of blood, then talking with a dead man and finally a cheese man. Still now it was morning and Zankai was wide a wake and despite that nights dream he was happy. He turned to his left and saw that she was still there, Sarah was still asleep in his bed next to him. He remembered what the two of them had done last night and it made him blush madly, Zankai then lifted up his covers and saw that he was naked. He looked around and found his trousers on the floor next to the bed, he quickly picked them up and tried to put them on without waking Sarah. She looked so lovely and peaceful as she slept that Zankai did not dare wake her up. As he watched her sleep he felt happy but as he did a twitch of guilt came over him and Master Haku in the Sea of Blood came to his mind.

**Zankai:** Do I deserve to be happy?

Zankai then remembered the punch that Makenshi had given him in the dream and despite it being a dream he could still feel the pain he had felt when his fist connected with his face. Zankai smiled, he realised that if Makenshi could hear him he'd probably punch him again and say that he did deserve to be happy.

**Sarah:** What are you smiling about?

Zankai had just realised that Sarah had woken up and was sitting up with the covers wrapped around herself.

**Zankai:** I'm smiling at how happy you make me.

Sarah smiled.

**Sarah:** Come here.

Zankai went over to her and they once again kissed. There was a loud banging nose coming from downstairs at the front door. Zankai and Sarah stopped kissing because of it.

**?:** COME ON OUT WE NOW YOUR IN THERE ZANKAI!

**Zankai:** Well they took there time.

Zankai puts a shirt on a grabs his Guntetsu off the floor and check its loaded.

**Sarah:** What are you going do?

**Zankai:** I don't know but I may have to run away for a while.

The banging on the front door is still going on, Zankai and Sarah hear someone running up the stairs. The door opens and Rose runs in.

**Sarah & Zankai:** Rose!

**Rose:** Mummy!

Rose runs over to her mother and hugs her tight, Sarah hugs her back even tighter.

**Rose:** Mummy I missed you.

**Sarah:** I missed you too.

Both of them started to cry a little.

**Rose:** Mummy there are bad sounding men outside.

**Sarah:** Don't worry everything's going to be ok. I'll protect you.

**Zankai:** Your mother is right, you two stay here I'll go sort this out.

Before Sarah could stop him Zankai ran down stairs with his Guntetsu. When he go to the front door he laid flat against the wall and put his hand near the handle. Before he can open the door Face appears in the room from no where. Face looks at Zankai and for a second Zankai could swear he felt a smile from whoever was behind that mask. Face then opens the door slowly and steps outside.

**Face:** He's not inside gentlemen and no ones been here for a while. Now stop wasting time and go find that murderous bastard Zankai.

**Soldier:** Yes Captain.

There were sounds of people running through the streets outside, after a few minutes Face walked back inside.

**Face:** Their gone…. For now that is.

**Zankai:** Thanks but why did you just help me?

**Face:** Because you saved my life.

**Zankai:** I did?

**Face:** We need to talk.

**Zankai:** Ok but I need to do something first.

Zankai ran back upstairs, he entered his room, Sarah had put back on her clothes from yesterday.

**Sarah:** Is everything ok? I didn't hear anything happen and I got worried.

**Zankai:** Yeah everything's ok Face sent them away.

**Sarah:** Face?

**Zankai:** A member of The Twilight Dragons a spy slash assassin. As it happens a friend of mine though as it happens I know very little about him or helf.

**Sarah:** You don't even know if he is a guy or if she's a girl?

**Zankai:** Yeah it's a bit hard to tell, Face is always wearing a Mask and some sort of large coat and because of them I don't know. Also how would you ask I mean if she was a girl and I asked are you a man I'd think she'd be offended. Or If he was a man and vice versa asked if he was a woman I again think he would be offended.

**Sarah:** Ok I see your point.

**Zankai:** Anyway you and Rose stay up here I need to talk with him, er her, whatever I need to talk with Face.

**Sarah:** Just be careful ok.

**Zankai:** I'll be fine.

Zankai ran downstairs, he noticed Face had gone into the kitchen so he went in too.

**Zankai:** Would you like something drink?

**Face:** I didn't come here for some pleasantries. We need to talk, what happened last night?

**Zankai:** You mean you don't know?

**Face:** Only rumours, is it true that you were the one who killed Master Haku?

Zankai didn't say thing.

**Face:** I see then it is true.

**Zankai:** A truth I'm not proud of to say the least.

**Face:** Yes I didn't think you would have, were as most men would have taken glee in what you did had they done it themselves you would not and no doubt tried to punish yourself for it.

**Zankai:** Yeah I tried to shoot myself but Sarah stopped me.

**Face:** it's a good thing too that would have been foolish.

**Zankai:** Yeah no need to mention that as Makenshi said the same thing to me.

**Face:** Makenshi? Is he not dead?

**Zankai:** Sorry should have said I spoke to him during my dream last night. However he is dead I know this as I was there when it happen.

**Face:** So you killed Makenshi and Kaiza?

**Zankai:** What? No not at all that was Viper.

**Face:** That's not the rumour that's going around. They say you stormed into Headquarters last night to try and take over. You injured many soldiers and killed many more, they say you pushed Kaiza out of a window and that you killed Makenshi. When you got to the top of HQ you fought with and killed Master Haku, when Viper came you tried to kill him as well but you failed to do so and then ran way.

**Zankai:** That's garbage how can anyone believe that?

**Face:** Well he has witnesses they say they saw you storm into the building and that you shot them, you didn't kill them but the fact is you were the one who shot them and with all the confusion that happened upstairs everyone assumes you were responsible.

**Zankai:** Ah yes well I did shoot some of the soldiers to get up stairs with out a hassle. But I can see how someone might have kind of taken that the wrong way.

**Face:** So what really happened?

**Zankai:** *Sigh* Well you see after I spoke with you last night I took a nap on a bench because I was drained of Mana from previous fights that day. As I slept I dreamed that Sarah had been taken by Makenshi and some Soldiers. I woke up and of course I thought it was a nightmare of some sorts. That's when I saw Rose Sarah's daughter, she told me that her mother had been taken. So I took Rose here to my house and told to wait here, I got my Guntetsu and unsealed some of my Mana that I had sealed inside to keep it fresh should I need it again. Anyway as you heard I stormed the building well snuck in I would have said ok I may used some firework bullets to make a distraction which I should have realised may have alerted people to know I was there. I did shoot some soldiers when I was inside but I never aimed to kill only to put them out of action for the time being. That's when things went a little wrong shall we say. After a few floors up that's when I saw a bunch of dead bodies on the floor. I of course was worried about Sarah so I kept going up and that's when I saw Makenshi.

**Face:** Was he dead already?

**Zankai:** No still alive but it wasn't good, he'd lost to much blood and I had arrived to late to save him. All I could do at this point was bear witness to his final words and what final words they had been. He told me that Viper had arrived and killed a bunch of soldiers and how he and Kaiza had tried to stop him but he was stronger then normal. Makenshi had said Kaiza had been thrown out of a window by Viper and that they fought and Viper had won. It didn't make sense to me as those two should have been able to handle Viper even on their worse days. Then he explained to me how Viper had found the Dark Holy Water.

**Face:** I think I'm being to see how things turned out. What about Master Haku why did you kill him?

**Zankai:** I'm getting to it, before Makenshi died he passed on to me his mist and wind spells, which I still cant use yet. After he died I went up stairs and finally made it to Master Haku's room. When I entered the place was a mess it looked as if two people had been fighting. To my surprise I saw the Master tied up on the floor, he was still alive but he was knocked out. In the corner of the room I saw a cage which had Sarah inside, she too was out cold. Then out of no where Viper appeared. We spoke for a while about things that I don't know if there true or not but I know who to ask to find out the answers. Afterwards he said he would break the chains that hold me back from being a killer, he said I had a choice. I had to shoot Master Haku or he would kill Sarah. After a small struggle inside my heart I killed Master Haku.

There was a pause.

**Face:** I see, well I believe you however the rest of them wont you know that right? Even if you do find some that do they wont dare go against Viper.

**Zankai:** Yeah I know and even then I was still the one that killed Master Haku not Viper and that's all they care about.

**Face:** So what's your plan now then?

**Zankai:** I don't know still working that one out. By the way what did you mean that I saved you?

**Face:** Ah well you see the mark that Master Haku put on me has now gone now.

**Zankai:** You mean the mark that would have killed you had you gone against him?

**Face:** Yes that's the one, it disappeared last night. He sent me to search Viper's house while he was back at HQ. As it happens the Master had suspected that Viper was planning something, had suspected so sooner then I'm sure he would have sent me on that mission much sooner and maybe he would have prepared a bit more last night. So then Viper has the Dark Holy Water?

**Zankai:** Yes and no doubt that he will have hidden it much better then Haku.

**Face:** No doubt a pain to get to, now what?

**Zankai:** I need to go some where I never thought I'd go again.

**Face:** Where's that?

**Solider:** For the hundredth time I'm asking you have you seen your son today?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** And for the hundredth time I'm telling you I haven't seen or spoken to my son in months.

**Solider:** Then why cant we search your home you old bag?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Because I don't want your filth in here, you soldiers have a habit of stinking up the places you go to.

**Solider:** Why you old bag.

The solider raised his fist in the air.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Going to hit an old lady like me, my what a cowardly thing to do.

**Solider:** Watch it lady we run this city I could have you arrested for not letting me do my job and find that bastard son of yours.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Once again neither of my Son's is here you stupid ape.

**Solider:** That's it you old bitch.

He went to hit Zankai's mother but as he does so a hand stops him, the hand belongs to Face.

**Face:** What the hell do you think your doing?

**Solider:** C..Captain I er I mean she.. she wouldn't let me search her house.

**Face:** As she has every right too as he's not here. Any one who has a tiny bit of brain's would know he wouldn't come here as they don't even speak to each other.

**Solider:** I just thought maybe…

**Face:** That's the thing you weren't thinking at all. Now get out of here and find Zankai and if I catch you trying to hit anyone again I'll rip that arm off. Do you understand?

**Solider:** *GULP* Y-yes Captain.

The Solider ran away.

**Face:** I apologise for that.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Its ok, so are you going to tell me what's this about Zankai?

Zankai takes of the mask and wig.

**Zankai:** So you knew it was me then?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Of course you cant fool these old eyes. I guess you should come in and explain yourself.

Zankai walks into his mothers house, they both go into the front room and sit on the couch.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** So is it true?

A small pause filled the room.

**Zankai:** Yes.

Another pause filled the room.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I see.

**Zankai:** Well for the most part anyway, its true I killed Master Haku but as far as everything else goes the rest is untrue.

**Zankai****'s Mother:**Well I wont ask you for your reasons for what you did but I will ask why you felt the need to come here.

**Zankai:** I need to know something.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** What is it?

**Zankai:** Was Dad a killer?

One again the room went quiet.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Your Father loved life to ever want to become one.

**Zankai:** I see, then its true then.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Yes its true.

**Zankai:** But I don't understand Dad always said life was precious and that we should look after and never ever take the life of another. He made me and Daisuke swear that we would never kill, how could he be such a Hypocrite?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Do not misunderstand your father loved life and deep down he wasn't killer least not by nature. Its just he made a deal with the wrong person and because of this deal your father did things he was not proud of.

**Zankai:** What kind of deal and why couldn't he just break it?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I cant tell you and trust me its for your own good that you don't know.

**Zankai:** What do you mean?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I'm sorry I cant tell you I swore to your father I would never tell you or Daisuke about these deals in case you two ever made your own because of it.

**Zankai:** I don't understand.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** And that is how it should be.

The room was once again quiet.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I have something for you.

Zankai's Mother got up and went to her desk area and took a look through some envelops. She picked one up and went back over to Zankai and handed it to him. It was unopened and appeared to have not been tampered with.

**Zankai:** What is it?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** it's a letter….. from your brother.

**Zankai:** Its from Daisuke? He sends you letters?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** No he doesn't that was hand delivered to me the night he left.

**Zankai:** Wait he told you he was leaving? I just assumed he up and left with out telling anyone.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** He asked me to give this letter the night he left.

**Zankai:** That was eight months ago, why didn't you give it to me then?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I was afraid that you might go away too, he said he had journey he had to take and that he would be away for a while. I wanted to stop him but I didn't have the heart to do so he looked so happy at the thought of going on this Journey. When he handed me that letter and told me to stop being stubborn and give it to you. I was afraid that if we started talking again and then read this letter you would then go away and I might not hear from you again.

**Zankai:** Mother I…

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Don't just sit there what does it say?

**Zankai:** You haven't read it?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** He asked me not too, said it was "Man Talk" between two brothers and not for their mothers to read. I was worried on what I might read in it.

Zankai opens the letter and reads it.

**Dear Zan,**

**Hopefully by now your talking with mum again and that because of it your reading this letter. No doubt by now you have noticed I'm missing and your hopefully worried about me enough to wonder where it is I've gone. If your not worried about me then I will say that's cold of you my dear brother, sorry side tracked what I was going to write was that I'm going on a little or maybe large journey (depends on how much time I take) and I need you to take care of something's. First of I want you to patch things up with mum, despite how she acts she misses your company greatly I've seen it in her eyes when we talk. She acts like she doesn't care however I know this not to be the case and that she worries about you a great deal. I understand her concerns mind you and I feel you do need to leave the group in there just up to no good, I know you keep saying its for the sake of justice but I have to tell you that there isn't any justice within a group. Just do what it takes and leave them well alone. Now then one other thing I want you to do, for gods sake tell that woman Sarah that you love her. Its become sad to watch you pine over her and not doing a thing about it. If she rejects you then these things happens, feel the pain and sadness then move on and find someone new. Anyway no doubt your wondering what it is I'm doing, sorry to say I cant write it in this letter but I **

**have written you another letter which I have hidden in a certain book.**

**DAISUKE**

**(Letter 1 of 2)**

**Zankai****'s Mother:** So what did it say?

**Zankai:** Well small instructions but nothing about where he's going and what he's doing. As it happens the things he's asked me to do I've already done. But he said he's left me another letter. If he's left it where I think he has then it should be here up in the attic.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** The attic? I don't remember seeing any letters up there before now.

**Zankai:** Is it ok if I look?

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I guess its ok.

**Zankai:** Thanks.

Zankai gets up and runs up to the attic. He walks over to the floorboard that has the secret hole and lifts up the board. There is the old magic book that he and Daisuke had found all those years before, strangely the skull ring was not here. Zankai could see a envelop sticking out the book as if it were a book mark. Zankai opened the book to where the envelop was sticking out from. He opened the letter quickly and read it.

**Zan,**

**I'll keep this letter brief but I think I know where our father has gone to. It took me a while to work it out but he's searching for some of the old pure magic spots in the world. As you may remember magic doesn't just come through us humans it also comes from the planet itself. The magic spots all over the world use to be brimming with mana but now those spots are drying up and magic will stop after a time because it. So Dad went to go find a way to kick start them up again and make not only the mana spots that are drying up more alive again but also make new mana spots in the process. You might be wondering why Dad has chosen to do so but its to make up for some mistakes he made in the past. I cant tell you what they are as they will ruin your image of him and I don't want to be the one that does that. I will tell you his reasons for doing what he did back them have something to do with page 146 of the magic book you found this letter in. Please read the pages carefully, it is our heritage out birthright. Zankai I ask of you now not to come after me, I'll find Dad and help sort out what needs doing and then I'll bring him home no mater what. I do hope the next time you hear of me it will be as The White Fox. it's a name I want to try out while I'm away. **

**Daisuke**

**Aka The White Fox.**

**(Letter 2 of 2)**

**P.S Please make sure mother doesn't read this letter, I don't want to worry her.**

**P.P.S One of the mana spots is right here in this city, well just outside of it anyways (it's the desert sands!)**

**Zankai:** The White Fox? Well that's a dumb name.

Zankai took a look at page 146 of the magic book, after a few minutes of reading he was a little shocked by what it had said.

**Zankai:** No it cant be! , Dad no wonder you did what you did especially if you made a contract with the wrong person.

Zankai then closed the book, he put the letters in his pocket and decided he would take the magic book. He hid it under the jacket he was wearing, he then headed downstairs.

Zankai's mother was still sitting when he came back in the room.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** So did you find this other letter?

**Zankai:**I did but it wasn't anything important just something's he was embarrassed to write in the first letter in case you read it.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I see, more "Man Talk" was it?

**Zankai:** Something like that. Anyway I need to get going in case those idiots come looking up here again.

Zankai put the wig and mask back on to look like Face again. He started heading towards the door.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Your going away for a while like Daisuke aren't you?

**Zankai:** Sorry, I didn't want to say anything.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** I understand but please try to come back unlike your father and brother.

**Zankai:** I'll do my best…. Mum.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** What is it?

**Zankai:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I might have and did put you through while I was in the Twilight Dragons.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Its ok I forgive you just try not making a mistake like the Dragons again while your on your own journey.

**Zankai:** Got it, Well bye.

**Zankai****'s Mother:** Goodbye my son and good luck.

Zankai went home as quickly as he could dressed like Face. He did his best making sure he wasn't followed and even more so slipping in unnoticed into his own house. It seemed the streets were packed with Soldiers trying to find him.

Sarah was playing with Rose when he came back, it took them a few seconds to notice he was back.

**Sarah:** Zankai?

Zankai took of the mask and wig.

**Rose:** Big Brother your back YAY!

Rose runs Zankai, he knees down to her level and they hug.

**Rose:** Thank you Big Brother for bringing my Mummy back.

**Zankai:** Your more then welcome.

**Sarah:** Welcome back, did you get the answers you were looking for?

Zankai stopped hugging Rose and stood up. He took of the jacket and put it and the book on the floor.

**Zankai:** Yeah I think so, where's Face?

**Face:** Right here.

Face stepped out from behind Sarah, this made Zankai jump.

**Zankai:**I didn't see you there.

**Face:** Yes most people don't.

Zankai could swear Face was smiling behind that mask.

**Face:** I take it the disguise worked well then?

**Zankai:** Everyone thought I was you part from my mum who could see right through it. Oh I did almost lose me temper with a solider after he tried hitting my mum.

**Face:** What happened?

**Zankai:** Well my mum doesn't like any one from the Twilight Dragons which of course means she didn't like me for a while. Anyway when one of them wanted to search her house she wouldn't let him in. They had a little fight, then he went to hit my mum who I'm sure would have just sent him home in pieces with her magic so I felt it best to stop it. I may have then said to him if I see him trying to hit anyone again I'd rip off that arm.

**Face:** Great now I'm going to have to explain that one, its fine then. Did you find what you needed?

**Zankai:** I did, we need to talk you too Sarah. Rose however I think you should play upstairs.

**Rose:** But I have nothing to play with upstairs.

**Face:** Here play with these.

Face handed Rose some dolls which appeared to have come from no where.

**Rose:** Thank you.

Rose went up stairs smiling.

**Sarah:** So what do we need to talk about?

**Zankai:** Well its kind of hard to say but I….I need to leave this city for awhile.

**Sarah:** I was afraid of that, for how long?

**Zankai:** I don't know maybe between two and three years….maybe longer.

**Sarah:** So you may never come back then.

**Zankai:** That's not what I said, I will come back it just may take a while.

**Sarah:** To me that sounds like your not coming back.

**Zankai:** That's not true, no matter what I will return here, I will return because my mum is here, because Rose is here, even you Face are here but most importantly you are here Sarah and as long as you're here I'll come back to you.

**Sarah:** But what if you meet someone new, a younger more prettier girl. Then why would you need to come home.

Zankai holds Sarah's hands.

**Zankai:** That's crazy talk you are young and also you are the most beautiful girl there is not only in this world but more likely in the whole universe. But those reasons alone are not why I would return here to see you.

**Sarah:** There not? What is?

**Zankai:** No, I'll return to you because of the way you act, the way you make me laugh, the way you make me better, for all the reasons I love you. There are things inside you that wouldn't be in any other girl, anyone else I see along the way would only make me think of you and how much I miss you.

Sarah smiled at Zankai, he smiled back at her and then they kissed. Face then coughed and they stopped kissing.

**Face:** Well that's all good and nice and everything but I thought we had a plan to talk about, unless the reason you wanted to talk was to get me involved in "this" to which I will say I'm faltered but I will pass on the idea.

**Zankai:** Yes right my plan, well as I said I need to go away for a while. I cant beat Viper as it stands now, I may have been able to a few days ago before he drank that water. But now I don't think I'd last against him for to long. So I need to train up a lot more which of course I wont be able to do with everyone from the Dragons hunting me.

**Face:** That wont be the only problem though right?

**Zankai:** Right, because while I'm gone no doubt Viper will strengthen his army and while I could take him on by myself given enough time I don't think I could take his whole army on at the same time. I'm going to need some help, it might be better if I go out and gather a team of some kind.

**Face:** It could work but you need to make sure you can trust them and they you. Have you any ideas on how you might beat Viper?

**Zankai:** I'm not sure but I'll work it out while I'm away. Now Face and Sarah I need you to do something.

**Sarah:** What is it?

**Zankai:** I need you two to spread the word that there isn't anything going between me and you. I need the word to go around that you hate me and that I don't love you.

**Sarah:** I could never say I hate you.

**Zankai:** And I wouldn't want to say I don't love you but I need to, it will keep you safe. If word gets around to the Dragons that there's nothing between us then hopefully they will leave you be.

**Face:** You sure that will work?

**Zankai:** I hope so, specially if you deliver the word yourself to them they will believe you as you're their best spy. I'm sorry by the way I know you were only inside the group to try and kill the Master and then when that mark was put on you but now I need you on the inside trying to keep this place safe from them.

**Face:** Its ok I owe you my life anyway if this is how I repay you then so be it.

**Zankai:** Well you don't need to repay for anything but I guess if you feel the need to then just keep this city safe. Oh and make sure that they believe that there's nothing going on between me and Sarah. I want to keep her safe but I cant take her with me.

**Sarah:** Why not?

**Zankai:**Because I'd be putting you in even more danger then I did last night if you come with me. The Dragons wont be quitting their search's for and will be sending people after me. I cant protect you and its certainly not something I could do to Rose, if you got hurt or worse killed because of me I'd never be able to look her in the eye anymore.

**Sarah:** Ok i understand, I may not like it but I see where your coming from. Just please come back in one piece.

**Zankai:** I promise.

**Face:** You going to leave now?

**Zankai:** No I need to get some things.

Zankai went upstairs, he saw Rose playing with the Dolls Face had given her.

**Zankai:** Rose, you can go back downstairs now.

**Rose:** Ok.

Rose goes downstairs with the Dolls in her hand.

Zankai enters his room and takes off his shirt. He decided to change is trousers and shoes and also put on his black leather jacket. He then took a backpack and filled it with items he thought he might need. He packed magic bullets, normal bullets, the treasure that Rose had given him, his Mana shot, some money that he had saved up from bounty hunting and some spare clothes. Then Zankai found some paper and pen and started writing on it some sort of contract. He finished writing it up and smiled, he then took his Guntetsu and put it is gun sheaf and put it around his waist.

**Zankai:** Time to go.

Zankai heads downstairs, he saw that Rose appeared to be crying, she turned to Zankai when he entered the room.

**Rose:** Is it true that your leaving?

**Zankai:** I'm sorry, I don't want to but I have to.

Rose runs over to him and hugs him still crying.

**Rose:** But I don't want you to go big brother.

**Zankai:** Its ok I swear to you I'm coming back as soon as I can.

**Rose:** Really?

**Zankai:** Like when I said I'd bring you mum back I swear I'll come back.

**Rose:** Ok.

Rose stops hugging him and goes over to her mother.

**Sarah:** I feel like the reason your leaving is my fault.

**Zankai:** No don't think like that. This would of always of happened I fear one way or another.

Zankai went over to the magic book and put it in his bag and closed it.

**Zankai:** So I want to give you something.

**Sarah:** What is it?

**Zankai:** This house.

**Sarah:** What that's crazy. Wouldn't the Twilight Dragons think we have some kind of relationship if you gave me your house?

**Zankai:** Ok then don't think of it as me giving it to you then just think of it as me lending it to you while I'm gone.

**Sarah:** Er…. Ok if you want to.

**Zankai:** Great, just sign here.

Zankai gave her the contract he had written upstairs and a pen.

**Sarah:** What?, Why would I need to sign this?

**Zankai:** Its for the magic of this house, it wont work for you unless you sign the contract. It just keeps this place in working order and while I'm gone my contract with it will go void. So I thought you'd be the prefect person to make use of it.

**Sarah:** Right…., couldn't you have gotten a normal house? I don't understand you Mage's sometimes.

Sarah signed the contract and handed it back to Zankai. Zankai smiled because of it.

**Zankai:** Thank You.

**Sarah:** Your welcome?

**Zankai:** Yes well I'd better go.

Zankai started to head to the door and turned around to face them one last time.

**Zankai:** Well everyone its been fun being with you, it really has. Though Face I will say goodbye to you in a little while because I need your help escaping.

**Face:** Right.

Face walks towards Zankai.

**Zankai:** Rose take care of your mother.

**Rose:** I will.

Rose was still crying a little.

**Zankai:** Sarah I, I don't know how to say this to you, I … I don't want to say goodbye but… I.

Sarah walked over to him and put finger on his lips.

**Sarah:** Shhhhh, let this be our goodbye.

Sarah then kissed him on the hips, after a minute or two she stopped.

Zankai smiled, Rose gasped.

**Rose:** Is he going to be my new daddy?

Zankai went bright red at the idea, he'd never been someone's daddy before.

**Sarah:** Maybe.

Zankai cooled down from the idea at the words maybe, Sarah smiled at him once more. Zankai smiled back at her and then waved and walked out with Face. They both started walking down the road until Face stopped and turned to Zankai.

**Face:** What was that thing you made Sarah sign?

**Zankai:** I already said it was a contract to keep the magic working in the house while I'm gone.

**Face:** No it isn't, I know that house and it doesn't require any sort of contract magic to keep it running it just works on its own accord. So what is it she signed really?

Zankai hesitates and then shows the contract to Face.

**Zankai:** I guess I cant keep things from you huh.

Face reads the contract quickly and then hands it back to Zankai.

**Face:** I see, your really a -

**Zankai:** Yep.

**Face:** You know she could get mad at you if she finds out about this, it's a lot of responsibility you've given her and quite a power too if I may add.

**Zankai:** I know but I know she can do it.

**Face:** Ok if you say so. So what's your plan for leaving without the Dragons seeing you?

**Zankai:** I need to head to the desert outside this city.

**Face:** That's suicide isn't it?

**Zankai:** That's what I'm hoping that the Dragons will think, there should be less soldiers blocking that exit. I also have feeling I can find a way to escape that way.

**Face:** Well if you think so, what do you need me to do?

**Zankai:** I need you to make all the soldiers thinking I'm heading towards the harbour and trying to escape via a boat.

**Face:** That's an easy one.

**Zankai:** Thank You.

**Face:** No thank you for setting me free, more or less.

Zankai stuck out his hand to shake Face's hand however face instead gave him a hug.

**Face:** Good Luck.

**Zankai:** Take care of Sarah and Rose for me.

**Face:** I will.

They stop hugging each other and head off in opposite directions.

Zankai had managed to exit the city and into the desert. It was so hot out here that he was glad he had only put the jacket on and not a shirt as well. He started walking through what appeared to an endless sea of sand. After what seemed like an hour of walking Zankai collapsed on the sand face first.

**Zankai:** What was I thinking of coming out here in this desert, its to hot.

The sand started to swirl all around him, Zankai tried to shake it of him by jumping up.

**Zankai:** Get off me stupid sand.

Zankai started to pat off the sand that was on him when suddenly he felt a strange feeling all over his body.

**Zankai;** What is this feeling?

Zankai started to glow and then he zoomed high into the air.

**Zankai:** What the?

Zankai stopped glowing, he was now riding on the wind in the sky.

**Zankai:** Of course its one of Makenshi's spells wind spells, finally they have started to work at last.

**Makenshi:** Your welcome.

**Zankai:** Huh?

Zankai looked around, he couldn't see anyone at all, it must have been in his head.

**Zankai:** So I guess Daisuke had been right this desert really was a pure Mana spot. I guess it gave me the kick start I needed to use these new spells. Least I know how I'm leaving now.

With that Zankai flew away from desert and away from his home city.

Two years had pass since Zankai left home, he was walking in a new city many Islands away from his old home. He was tired and hungry, he was out of money so he couldn't find a inn to stay at. Zankai collapsed outside a restaurant were he could smell some good food. However with out any money he didn't go in. He sat outside hoping to find a way at getting something to eat.

**?:** You ok?

It was a female summoner, she walked over to him and handed him some bread. Zankai took it quickly and started to eat it.

**Phoenix:** Don't say thanks or anything will you, my names Phoenix what's yours?


End file.
